1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound having hypoxanthine base, its use and a process for producing it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The deamination by adenosine deaminase is known, with regard to adenosine and 2'-deoxyadenosine which are purine nucleosides, as well as to Cordyceptin and Formycin which are purine nucleoside antibiotics [Journal of Antibiotics, Vol. 18, Ser. A, Page 191 (1965)].
In the field of viral infectious diseases, novel substances are always waited for because of the infinite variety in the character of such diseases. Particularly, antiviral agents having a growth-inhibitory effect on AIDS virus [internationally, it is proposed to call this virus "Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV)"] and B type viral hepatitis are desired.
Further, with the increases in transplantation of internal organs and autoimmune diseases, development of novel immunosuppressants are desired.